Wolf in hiding
by Vampire with blue eyes
Summary: I'm not very good with summeries. Anzu has just met a wolf in the woods. Does she run or does she stay and become friends with it? And what does this story have to do with seto kaiba? well come read and find out.
1. Woods

I couldn't believe what I was seeing right in front of me. Wolves and there were hundreds of them just waiting to attack and eat me, I tried to run away but they were fast, faster than me and in time at all they surrounded me, growling with their fangs showing that they were going to kill me. That's what I thought until one of them came up to me and began to sniff me. I followed his eyes and could see that they were a beautiful golden yellow color which stood out amongst his white fur. I guess you could say that he was the alpha of the pack because of how his tail stood and how the others stayed where they were. When the alpha was done sniffing me he turned to his group then looked back at me, I thought for a second that he wanted me to follow him until he growled at me making me frozen with fear. The alpha once again turned to his group and began walking away until only three wolves stayed behind and as they began to close in on me I could only think that this was it, I'm going to die. Just then I heard howling coming from my side and saw that the alpha had returned to get the other three wolves away from me. One wolf that had reddish brown fur was growling at the alpha probably saying that it was hungry and wanted to taste the meat I had on my bones. Another wolf that had black fur was walking towards me slowly catching my scent making sure that if I ran again it would be able to find me. And finally the third wolf, a light brown color was just standing there keeping an eye on the alpha. When the alpha began to walk, he started walking towards me and me too frozen with fear could only look at him until he began to pull at my jacket telling me to go with him. To where? I had no clue yet, but one thing was for sure, I was so scared for the other three wolves behind me that I could barely move until the alpha began to bark and growl to show that he meant business. The others began to back off with their tails going down to the ground and heads bowing, showing that they understood the alpha and would not attack me. Once again the alpha began to pull on my jacket in the direction he wanted me to go and I could only follow him. I looked at my surrounding to see if I could remember the way that I had come from, but no such luck. Nothing looked familiar to me and it had been years since I played in these woods.

"_Anzu. Try not to wonder off too far, were going to eat lunch soon!" That was my step-mother _

"_Ok!" was all I said before I began my walk into the woods that were connected to my backyard. I loved my backyard because of the adventures I could have without anyone especially my horrible step-mother, Janice .She always has to look clean and proper, wearing the latest clothing by only the top designers in the world. Her blonde hair framed her face and showed off her yellow eyes, a nose that had a job done on it before, a mouth that could warp any word you say into something else entirely .Constantly buying new shoes and purses to go with her outfits. It made me sick how she could spend money like nothing at all. I swear she is the queen of mean, every time my dad, Cain, isn't around she hits me in places that my father won't be able to see easily. _

_I looked around to make sure nobody was following me, when I felt that it was clear I began to walk a little further until I spotted a stream that flowed into a lake. This lake was my special spot that nobody could take from me. I looked around the area to make sure that Janice hadn't followed me so she could hit me and try to drown me, but what she didn't know was that this lake had the power to heal any wound that had been inflicted onto someone. _

_I started to strip my clothes when I heard rustling from the fallen leaves that were on the ground. I tried to look and hear where they were coming from but I couldn't see anything. Just then a snow white wolf had shown up and started walking towards me. I was frozen with fear and cold. I only had a tank top on and my pants, my sweatshirt and shoes lay behind me. The snow white wolf had stopped in front of me and sniffed to make sure that I was not an enemy of his. After he had sniffed me he went to my sweatshirt and shoes still trying to make heads or tails of me, when he had completed that he looked me straight in the eyes and I could see that his eyes were a golden color that shimmered in the sun's light. I don't know how long we looked at each other but it felt like an eternity. When the wolf looked away from me he turned to the lake and began to drink the water healing whatever injures that he had. He looked back at me when he had his fill then looked back towards the lake._

"_Are you going to watch over me while I take a bath?" I had asked him and all he did was shake his head and began sniffing around the area. After he turned his back to me I took off my tank top and pants leaving on my trainer's bra and boxer shorts. When I looked down I could see the scars and bruises that Janice had given me only a few days ago, they were starting to turn black and purple which made it difficult to move some days, but I struggled though it and put on a happy face in front of everyone, including my dad. _

_After I had dipped my foot into the water I could see that most of the bruises were starting to turn blue and green and as I continued to put my body in the water I could feel my scars healing but not completely. When I looked up to find the wolf that had been watching over me I could see that he still had his back turned to me. _

"_Excuse me, Mr. Wolf?" I questioned him, and as he turned his heard towards me he was both watching me and listening for others to come to the area. "Would you mind coming over here for a bit please?" And he had complied. He started walking over to me stopping in front of me with his head bowed but his ears turned back in cautiousness. "Do you have a name?" I questioned him, I know it sounds weird to ask a wolf if they have a name but I had to know. He shook his head at me "What if I gave you name, would you like that?" He lowered his head till his eyes matched with mine then he licked the side of my face saying that it was ok to give him one. "Ok what about Kuro?" He lowered his tail at that. "What about chairo?" again his tail lowered. When I looked at his fur again all I could see was white. "Shiro?" His tail was raised high and I knew that would be the name and only I was allowed to call him that. When I went to reach up and pet him he suddenly pulled back and turned around. I tried to follow his gaze but there was nothing that I could see from my position. Shiro pointed his tail at me to get under the water and hide until it was clear. I took my breath and hid under the water where I could see two more wolves coming up to Shiro, I could barely hear anything except for the water going into my ears and the water splashing around me. _

_After what seemed like forever Shiro put his tail into the water and turned it so the end looked like a hook and I grabbed on to it having him pull me up out of the water. By then the oxygen in my lungs was starting to run out and water was starting to seep into my mouth. I took as many deep breaths as possible before I was able to breathe normally again. When I was able to look Shiro in the eyes I could see concern glinting in his eyes. "What's wrong Shiro?" I asked him. All he did was look in the direction that my home was. "You want me to go back, don't you?" Shiro nodded his head and nuzzled my face, and then he turned his back to give my privacy so I could dress. _

_When I had finished getting my clothes on I told Shiro that one day I would be back and hopefully we could do this again. He looked at me and then turned his head once more towards my home. "Good-bye, Shiro. I'll miss you." That was all I told him before I took off into the woods, only once did I look back to see if he was still there, and he had disappeared like the wind. _

_Before I fully got out of the woods I had splashed some mud and grass on my clothes and face to tell Janice and dad what sort of happened. I didn't want them finding Shiro and killing him, that might have killed me instead. Then I saw my dad walking towards the back windows probably getting ready to look for me. When he opened the window I started to walk out and when he noticed me all I could was shock on his face. "Anzu what happened to you? You're all muddy and your face is scraped." He ran over to me and looked me over, from over his shoulder I could see Janice at the door glaring at me because of how I looked. Janice was always trying to make me into a proper lady by having me take etiquette lessons, I took them but I never liked them. _

_When dad had finished looking me over he looked at me and was waiting for my answer. _

"_Oh! I, uh, tripped on a log and fell in some mud and on my way back some branches got me." I looked down and continued,"I'm sorry daddy, I didn't see the log."_

"_Well the important thing is that you're ok. Let's get you inside and washed up and then you can have lunch. How does that sound?"_

"_Great!" This was one of the reasons way I loved my dad, he didn't care if I was a proper lady or a tomboy. _

"_Now wait just a minute Cain! I don't want mud being tracked though this house! Spray off most of the mud out here and then bring her to the bathroom to finish up." Janice said. All my dad did was look back at her and then turned to me. He smiled at me and picked me up by the pits spinning me around flinging some of the mud over the lawn. When he stopped spinning we got so dizzy that we saw three of everything and started laughing. Janice didn't think it was so funny. "Cain Mazaki! Look what you've done to my outfit! It's ruined now!" When we looked at the outfit she was wearing, a nice clean pressed light pink jacket with matching shirt and shoes and a light blue blouse under the jacket, it had a nice big splat of mud on it and part of her face. I tried hard not to laugh but a few snorts came out, I tried to pass it off as coughing like a proper young lady should do but when I looked at dad I could see he was trying to hold it back as well. _

"_Calm down Janice. We can get the suit dry-cleaned. Besides haven't you ever played in mud before?"_

"_Never in my whole life have I needed to! I was always taught to act like a proper lady. Like my mother used to say, "Those who play in the mud stay in the mud!" and I listened to her. So you both should listen to her and stay out of the mud! Now both of you come here and I'll get some towels that you can use to wipe off with. When you are finished wiping down just leave the towels by the door and we will pick them up later. Do you both _understand?_" Stressing the word understand. We both looked at her and nodded our heads. After she left to get the towel dad started laughing and when I looked at him I couldn't help but laugh as well, the whole situation was kind of funny. _

_By the time Janice got back with a different outfit on and the towels most of the mud had started to dry and we were able to shake some of it off on the lawn. We quickly took off our shoes there and grabbed the towels. As I was walking in I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I looked I saw that it was Janice. "Why don't you go ahead dear? I'll make sure that Anzu gets to the bathroom before more mud gets in. Okay?" I knew that her tone of niceness wasn't real and when I saw dad nodding his head and walking upstairs I knew I was in trouble. Janice's grip on my shoulder tightened and she began to pull me towards the downstairs bathroom. I was nervous to say the least, but I didn't dare say anything in case of angering her further. When we got to the bathroom she immediately told to strip my clothes off and put them in the hamper. _

"_When are you going to listen, Anzu? I'm sick and tired of you disobeying me. Your dad and I only care and want the best for you. Can't you please try to understand that?"_

"_Then stop giving me the etiquette lessons. I know you guys want what is best for me, but I'm eight years old and I can think for myself." I told her and looked her straight in the eye," If mom was here she would understand what I wanted. And what I want is to be a dancer, more specific a ballerina. I know that the dream may be far away but I believe that I day I can make it onto the stage and –"That's when she slapped me._

"_Anzu, please try to understand that most dreams don't ever come true. Whenever I was younger and I had a dream my mother instantly shot it down and told me that I should just act like a lady and find a rich man to marry." I could see tears starting to form at the bottom of her eyes but they didn't look like they would fall anytime soon, "And I did but mother never cared about my feelings in the stupid shame of marriage. I wanted to leave him and every time that I packed my bags I always felt some stupid reason to stay with him no matter how badly he treated me." The tears had started falling now, "Then one day I found out that I was pregnant with his child and when I told mother she was so happy that by the next day the whole city knew what was happening. My husband at the time was also to have an heir that he told me when the child is born I won't be needed anymore and that he was going to divorce me. My heart dropped when he said that. To think that I had only been alive and married to him was to only give him a child. I tried many times to tell him that what if the baby had been a girl, would she become the heir? But I guess he had been pretty confident that it would be a boy." She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts and breath. For a while there I thought that she was making it all up but by the look in her eyes she was telling the truth. Right now I really wanted to get in the shower and warm up because I cold from standing in one spot and our basement is chilled year round. _

_When Janice looked at me I think that she could see I was starting to shiver because she told to get in the shower. I was thankful for that and when I got the temperature right where I wanted it I stepped in and left part of the curtain open so I could hear the rest of Janice's story._

"_When I went in for a checkup during my eight month the doctor had told me that the baby had died. At first I didn't believe him because I could still feel it kick. The doctor told that they would have to remove the baby as soon as they could. I told them that I would speak to my husband, and when I did," she paused for a few moments. In a way I could tell that this was hard for her. I guess it would be to any mother that lost a child, especially there first born that was yet to come. When Janice did continue she sounded even more heart broken. "He told me to move and never come back. I tried to tell him that we could always try again but he had told me that he had found a younger looking girl and that she was also pregnant with his child. My heart broke even worse after that. And when I went back to the doctor's office I told him that my husband would not be able to make it. So in the end my baby who had been a boy died. I went to go bury him in the garden of my former home and use his ashes as soil for the roses I had planted the day I found out I was pregnant, but they were gone. They were completely ripped out of the ground and lying beside the garden were burned red roses. When I saw the roses burned and just lying there I finally broke down and started crying in the garden. A few minutes or hours later, I don't remember, someone came and took me inside. All I could think was 'why would he do this to me?' 'Wasn't I the perfect wife for him?' 'And where did it all go wrong?' I couldn't get these thoughts out of my head. By the time I stopped crying and could think rationally I had decided that I was going get anything that I owned and move out. Of course when I told the maids that they were shocked at first, but still they helped to pack up and get everything into a truck that would take me away, far away from him, my mother, and everyone else." I was starting to step out of the shower when I was the look on Janice's face; it was a look of happiness and content, mixed with a little make up running down her face. I started to dry off with a towel when Janice came over and helped to dry me off, she looked happy that she was able to help me without me pushing her away. I guess because I never knew where she came from or what happened to her I just wanted to push her away until she left me alone. Now that I knew something about her I felt like she wasn't trying to replace my mom, she was just trying to be my friend and a mom. _

"_Hey, Janice?"_

"_Yes Anzu?_

"_I'm sorry about all the times I pushed you away, I felt like you were always trying to replace that feeling that mom gave me, you know?"_

"_Oh Anzu. I could never replace your mom. A mom always creates a feeling or bond with their daughter that can't be broken." Janice said this looking a little down, but then her happy face came back on and she started to tickle me. We started laughing so loud that I guess dad heard it because when he opened the door Janice and I screamed._

"_Dad! What do you think you're doing?" I quickly grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my body, hoping he didn't see anything. _

"_I'm sorry. I heard screaming and thought something was wrong. Can you blame me?"_

"_I can. Dad when a woman is in the bathroom you should knock first, that way it gives them time to at least get a towel or robe around the body. Sheesh, didn't mom ever tell you that?'_

"_Well no. But when you were younger and were taking your bath's half the time you screamed 'AHHHH! Daddy! Where are you?' and when I got there I couldn't find anything wrong. But you always wanted me to stay in case the "Drain Monster" wanted to get you."_

_I started blushing at this, "DADDY! HOW COULD YOU? THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET!" _

"_Hahaha. Sorry sweetie but at that time it was so cute, you were so little and you always wanted to be around daddy and then there was your bed time routine that you wanted me to do. Now what was it again? Oh yes I remember now."_

"_Don't you _dare_ sing that song!" emphasizing the word dare._

"_Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch.  
You know that I love you.  
I can't help myself.  
I love you and nobody else."_

"_DADDY! Please stop" I could feel my face heating up and at the song. The song was so old, but still I loved it. I just wished that he wasn't singing it while I was in a towel still trying to dry off and Janice was still in the room also. Could this day get any worse? Of course Janice was giggling while this going on. Just perfect._

"_Cain I think you better stop. Anzu's face is about as red as a tomato. Plus we have to meet with the Kaiba's in a little bit, remember?"_

"_Your right. Let's get ready shall we?"_

By the way: My own mom used to sing this song to me (She is still alive) almost every night before I went to bed. Now when I hear it it's nice but only if it's in private. Also about the wolf's name which is Shiro it means white in Japanese. Kuro means black as most of you may know and Chairo means brown. I'm pretty much going to keep this in Anzu's POV except for when I need to switch to Seto's POV which will be the next chapter and I will need help with it. I also need a beta reader so if you're interested drop an e-mail.

Also Janice is American but she moved along with Anzu's family when they moved back to Domino, which I don't know when that happened, and she does know some Japanese but most of time they will speak English in their home.

As for Cain he is an authentic Japanese man. He lost his wife, who I still have to make a name up for, when Anzu was about 3. He moved around a lot due to his job and in New York is where he meet Janice and later got married.

I am asking a request of people who have lost a mother or father and gained a step-parent. I would like to know what your feelings where at that time and is you liked the person or not. You don't have to answer if you like.

Thank you for the R&R's.


	2. I love you

**Well first I would like to thank starfairy25 and happy for reviewing my story so far, so thank you. Secondly my last chapter should have a disclaimer on it because I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any character except Cain and Janice and Anzu's mother, also I'm guessing that most you who did read the story maybe though Seto was the white wolf. That is something that I will reveal in later chapters along with other surprises yet to come. **

**By the way if anyone would like to read a good story about wolves then I would say or try reading **_**Raised by Wolves by Jennifer Lynn Barnes**_**. Reading this book gave me ideas that I could never imagine happing to a person, real or fictional. **

**Anyway before a blabber on more this part of the chapter will be Seto's POV and continue in flashback style.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any character in my story except Cain, Janice, and any other character that I make up. Also if you would like to be included in the wolf family or human world please leave an e-mail telling me what you want to look like as human form then when you transform to wolf what color fur you would want to have. Thank you**

_After I returned home from my trip in the woods I quickly changed back into my human form naked and bare. After quickly getting dressed in a pair of black trousers and a white button up shirt I heard a knock at my door. When I unlocked my door and answered it I wasn't surprised to see that it my step-father, Gozaboro. I regrettably let him entered my room with a short bow and my head slightly tilted to the floor. _

_Gozaboro Kaiba, a man who's name could strike fear into others by just the mere mention of his name. This man was so powerful that he always seemed one step ahead of everyone, except for one person and that person was me. I studied all of his moves whether it is by chess or business deals just waiting to be taken over. I never wanted to be like him, but in some ways he was preparing me to take over Kaiba Corp. He pushed me beyond my limits by taking away any fun that I could possibly have. He has even tried to destroy my dream of opening up am amusement park right here in Domino but I would never let that happen. When Gozaboro spoke he held a tone that demanded respect from everyone, never showing emotions to anyone. _

"_Well, Seto I hope you're ready for today because today marks a special one. You do remember what today is right son?" Gozaboro glared at me, daring me to forget this occasion_

"_No father I have not forgotten was today is. Today is the day that I will possibly take a bride with the Mazaki family's only child. Should the plan not go though we will begin to buy out there family until they have nothing left, and only be left the clothes on their backs. Is this not true father?" I looked at him with a face that also held little to no emotion, a tone that also demanded respect, and eyes that were cold and stoic. _

"_Very good my boy. And you are correct when you say that the Mazaki's only daughter will be visiting along with her parents. And should the two of not get along on this day we will eventually buy them out of house and home. But let us first try to get along with them as to win their trust before you-know-what will happen. Understood?" _

"_Yes father. I understand completely." Slightly bowing my body and placing an arm over my stomach. _

"_Good. Now finish getting dressed, they will be here momentarily and then the two of you will be left alone for a little while to get to know one another."He said this as he was walking out the door, "And make sure that you get her to trust you in some form. Got it?" _

"_Yes father." That's was all that needed to be said before he shut my door and I found my black button up jacket and black tie. I walked over to the mirror that was placed on my closet door and began to brush my hair making some leaves and twigs fall out. After I had finished I made sure that my outfit looked dressy yet casual, but when I looked again I saw that if we were to go outside it would be too easily ruined by grass stains and I didn't need that happening to one of my best suites. So I quickly took off the outfit and changed into something that could be easily washed or used as a rag should I get rid of it. The outfit I had chosen to wear was my yellow button up shirt with a sweater vest and my blue jeans. With this outfit I could play in it if I wanted to, but otherwise I would hold myself back from childish activities. _

_I wanted to go check up on mokuba and see how he was fairing with his outfit but I knew that he would be fine. Although I was a little worried that his hair would be full of knots and tangles and only a few maids could get them all out without making him cry. I also knew that if I checked up on him without father's permission he would it so that I would never get out of my studies no matter how far I got in them. I just couldn't risk it at the moment no matter how much I wanted to._

_When I had finished tying my black shoes I heard the doorbell ring and stepped out of my room to see the family that had arrived. I knew it was the Mazaki's but when I saw the girl that was to be my bride I could only stare at her for eyes seemed to sparkle like the sky on a clear day, her hair falling down her shoulders and a beautiful dark caramel. Her outfit was a beautiful light purple dress that reached down to her knees and it seemed to make her eyes stand out more. _

_Behind her stood her parents who looked to be wearing expensive outfits that coordinated with each other. The father wore a dark brown Armani suit with a black tie. And the mother was wearing a pale pink jacket and skirt that went down a little below the knee and a blouse that was white. The family all together looked beautiful, but the daughter stood out the most to me._

_When I saw my step-father walking up to the family and shaking the fathers hand and kissing the mother on her hand I quickly ran into my room to change again and this time I stayed in the clothes I had on before and walked out of my room closing the door and waiting at the stop of the stairs until my father introduced me and mokuba. The only problem was that mokuba still hadn't come out of his room yet and I was sure by now that he would be dressed and his hair untangled, but still I waited for the intro to come. I heard my father and the other person who I recall as Cain Mazaki, the CEO of Mazaki Corp. which bought and sold steel to other companies that required there services and that was nearly every day especially to our company because of all the weapons that we produced, they were talking about some kind of business deal that they wanted to discuss but would wait until the "children" had gone out to play. _

"_Yes you're right Gozaboro. Anzu why don't you wait down here until Seto is finished getting ready."_

"_Okay daddy." _

"_Actually I believe that Seto is finished and is just waiting at the top stairs. Aren't you Seto?"_

"_You are correct father." I said as I started walking down the stairs with my hands at my side, "I'm sorry to keep you waiting Mr. and Mrs. Mazaki." I said this bowing as I had done before when my father entered my room._

"_Seto, this is Anzu. Our only daughter and shining jewel." Cain said as he lightly pushed Anzu towards me. _

"_It's a pleasure to meet you Seto. Please take care of me while we are visiting your lovely home." Even as she was curtseying she looked and sounded beautiful. I quickly bowed by head to showed that I also respected her. _

_When we both looked up at the same time I could see a blush starting to form on her face and she bowed her head which I also did._

"_Oh! Isn't that SO cute! Anzu has her first crush." _

"_MOM!" She said and turned to her mother while there appeared to be bright red cheeks adoring her face._

_I looked back at my step-father and all that he did was smirk and said, "Well Cain, Janice why don't we leave these two alone for a little while. And please do not worry for I'll be having a maid watch them while we talk. Will that do?"_

_The man known as Cain looked at Anzu and then to Gozaboro, "Yes that will do fine Gozaboro. Anzu?"_

"_Yes papa?"_

"_Please play nicely with both Seto and Mokuba. Okay?"_

"_Okay."_

"_I'm sorry to tell you this Anzu, but young Mokuba has come down with a cold and will not be able to come outside anytime soon." _

_As she looked down I could see tears starts to form so I quickly thought of a plan. "Say Anzu, why don't we head outside for a bit and have a tea party?"_

_The tears I saw a few seconds ago lessened and started to evaporate. Then I saw a smile appear in the place of the frown and she nodded. I smiled a little thinking that she would like the outdoor tea party. I held out my hand for her to take and she giggled, placing her hand on top of mine. I led her outside to the garden and showed her around little while the maids got the tea and everything ready. When we got to the roses I picked off a yellow rose that had red tips on it and no thorns._

"_Oh Seto! It's beautiful. I love it." And I could see that did because her smile grew and then she hugged me. I started to hug her back but before I could fully put my arms around her I heard a beeping going off from inside my jacket. She pulled back a little so I could answer it and when I did it was the maid telling me that the tea was ready. _

"_So Anzu? How about that tea now?" I asked holding out my hand again and slightly bowing. I heard her giggle before she answered_

"_Why I would love that very much." Taking my hand and then placing her arm though mine as we made our way down the path, then she placed her head on my shoulder while we were walking and said, "Seto?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Thank you so much for everything today. I really have enjoyed it so far."_

"_It was my pleasure Anzu. I was happy to do it for you." As I looked down to see her face I saw peace and happiness. I don't know what I was feeling at this point but I believe that Anzu was truly happy at this moment. "Say Anzu?"_

"Yes?"

"Do you think we should keep this moment a secret in case things don't work out between our families?"

"What do you mean Seto?" When she looked at me I saw fear and concern in her eyes.

"Well I mean what if you or I had to move somewhere really far away and we wouldn't be able to see each other again for a long time."

"Then let's make a promise right here, right now." I felt as though the determination in her eyes matched mine.

"Okay Anzu." I smiled and took out a black box from within my jacket. "Do you Anzu Mazaki take this promise ring as a symbol of what has transpired here today? And do you promise to always wear it, no matter what happens to us?" As I showed her the ring which was a sterling silver ring with a rose on top and the words 'true love waits' engraved on it, I held my breath and waited for her answer.

"Oh Seto! I do! I promise to always wear it." And as she made this promise she pulled out a necklace that held a ring, a sterling silver like mine and it had the word 'love' engraved on it.

"And do you Seto Kaiba this promise ring as a symbol of the love that we shared today? And do you promise to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day?"

"Yes I do Anzu." And as we exchanged rings I saw her start to tear up and pulled out a handkerchief and started to wipe the tears from her face. "What's wrong?

"I'm just so happy. I-I-I LOVE YOU SETO!" Just then more tears started to come out and she hugged me tightly and I hugged her back with the same force.

"I love you too Anzu."

I held her chin and brought her lips up to mine. The kiss was slow and sensual, and she tasted like strawberries. I now knew what that feeling was earlier, the feeling that left my heart beating so rapidly that I could barely breathe.

When we ended our kiss Anzu leaned against me and put her head back on my shoulder snuggling into me. I could've stayed like that for years to come knowing that Anzu was mine and I was hers.

**Okay I am officially done with this chapter. Why? Because after the final sentence I would like to leave it on a happy note before other stuff happens.**

**I'm also sorry that I made mokuba sick and not able to be in this chapter. *Bows deeply* Please forgive me.**

**And on this note I would like to say that with the new Twilight Eclipse movie coming out in about 2 days and a bunch of family and work stuff it may try to keep me from being able to write this story but I will prevail! *Howls***

**Well thanks for reading now please review now. **

**Now please.**

**GO TEAM JACOB!**


End file.
